The potential to change oneself and the ability to relate to others are two central facets of the self. Despite their importance, researchers have not investigated the link between these two processes. The resource model of self-regulation posits that the ability to self-regulate is governed by a limited resource that can be depleted by self-regulatory demands. The proposed studies examine the link between interpersonal functioning and self-regulatory resources with strangers, new acquaintances, friends, and intimate relationship partners. Two projects are proposed: Project 1 examines the effect of self-regulatory depletion on interpersonal functioning. The expected results of these four studies will demonstrate that, for example, overriding impulses or making a series of choices can negatively affect interpersonal relationships. Project 2 examines how interpersonal processes affect ability to self-regulate. The expected results from these five studies will demonstrate that interpersonal processes consume regulatory energy, leaving people less able to engage in self-control. Given that people engage in myriad self-regulatory responses every day, this research has important implications for the declining state of society's interpersonal functioning (e.g., divorce, interpersonal violence).